


Plaid is a fashion statement

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Secret Garden [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gardens & Gardening, Idiots in Love, Illnesses, M/M, No James in This Story, Not Canon Compliant, Relationship(s), Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times we just need a little assistance....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaid is a fashion statement

Moneypenny helped him to the car making sure he was settled in backseat. “Your messenger bag is here on your left, love. Are you sure you don’t want me to come help you up?” She spoke quietly to him knowing sound was an issue.

"Be fine, Evie. Need my bed," he sighed leaning his head back against the seat never opening his eyes. This was a bad one. Any source of light made his stomach churn. He supposed it was partially his fault for not really sleeping for going on five days. "If I can just get there without my left eye shooting out of my head, it'll be a miracle."

"If it does be sure to save it, Q," giving him a pat on the arm, kiss on the cheek. "I’m sure Medical would just love to try to put it back in. Be sure he gets inside. Don’t let him talk you out of helping him inside." She told the driver before the MI6 vehicle headed out of the car park. The ride seemed an eternity and it was all the Quartermaster could do to keep from vomiting in the back seat before arriving at his building, that would make for lovely gossip at tomorrow in TSS.

By the time they reached their destination, the Quartermaster had been practically reduced to one or two word sentences. "Coat. Left pocket. Mobile." Q asked of the driver as he struggled to get out of the backseat without his head exploding all over the pavement. "Second one. Favourites. Please."

The call was picked up on the second ring. “Down. Get me. Door. Horrendous.  Light. Eyes... Bloody hell! Fucker!  No Braille method jokes.” But he couldn’t help but smile a little even through the pain.  
  
It wasn't long before a tall sandy blonde Double O agent appeared heading down the parkway to the edge of the pavement, barefoot dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black tshirt.  "Thanks for getting him home. I can handle the 'mission' from here," he chuckled giving the driver a nod. "Let Moneypenny know her package arrived safely.  I'll have him call her later when he resembles a human again." he added pulling Q in, his arm around his thin shoulders guiding him to the door.   
  
"Bad one?" Alec carefully steered Q towards the front door who never once dared to open his eyes.  "You know sleeping occasionally would keep these from happening, just saying."  
  
"Bastard." Q sighed but leaned into him letting the older man manage him.  
  
"That I am and you love it," Alec chuckled. "Thought you were heading home some 36 hours ago, the last time we talked."  
  
"009. Uruguay."  And some wavy hand gesture that Alec assumed was supposed to mean that the mission had been a cock up and Q was needed.    
  
"Let's get you in the flat and see what we can do about this head of yours."  
  
"Hot tea. Dark." Q stammered wanting nothing more than to just die at the moment.  "Left eye trying to escape captivity."  
  
"Well we can't have that can we.  Just wouldn't do to have our Quartermaster wearing a pirate eye patch, although it might be sort of sexy, you never know." joking with him hoping to lighten the mood. The  two previous times Alec had seen the headache become this incapacitating, Q's mood has deteriorated rapidly to the point he was afraid to leave him alone.  Alec had manhandled Q into the living room finally. "Coat off. Clothes off and will get you a blanket."  
  
"Trousers. Pocket. Left. Meds.  Moneypenny. Medical." Q muttered from inside his shirt as Alec pulled it off over his head not bothering with the buttons.   
  
"Trying to get my hands in your trousers, are you Q? Sit."  he leaned in giving him a gentle kiss and then moved him slowly backwards to sit on the sofa. "Shoes, socks, trousers then tea." Alec managed to finish undressing him and grabbed the throw blanket off the sofa to wrap around him. "Haven't been eating the last few days either, you little shite. Bloody hell, Q.  You don't have any extra to lose in the first place. Arse is boney enough."    
  
Q welcomed the blanket and immediately pulled it over his head and buried himself inside the darkness.   
  
Alec close all the curtains to darken the room and then put the kettle on for tea. He returned to find Q huddled underneath the sofa throw curled up in a ball. "I've got your treats from Medical," giving the blanket ball a gentle poke.    
  
"Fuck," Q sighed, a slender hand snuck out from under the blanket to retrieved his meds.   
  
Alec headed back to the kitchen to deal with tea turning around just in time to see Q, blanket still over his head, feeling his way through the kitchen. "Where the fuck are you going?"  
  
"Garden.  Air." accompanied by another hand gesture that Alec definitely knew what it meant this time as Q fumbled with the door handle to the garden.  

"I'm sure the neighbors are going to love you out in the garden in just your pants."

"Plaid." Q replied as if having plaid pants somehow would meet the approval of the neighbors and exempt his from the morays of society.  He started to fumble with the door again searching for the lock to let himself outside.

"Don't think so you little shite." Alec gently took him by the arm and turned him away from the outer door. "Staying inside. You'll get out there and the Meds will make you fall asleep. Then I'll have to carry your boney arse in the flat.  Or I could just leave you to sleep out in the rain."

Q huffed at Alec, waving a hand at him that Alec was sure meant something in words, but he allowed himself to be pulled into the taller man's arms.  Q pressed his blanket covered face into the curve of Alec's collar bone and sighed.  "Tea and then bed.  Sleep for a few and then you will eat some real food. Nothing that is 90% sugar in content. Alright?"  Q huffed at him as Alec guided him to a chair at the kitchen counter to sit down while he retrieved his cup of tea.   Alec placed the cup of tea in front of Q guiding his hands to it.  Somehow miraculously as if possessing the deft of a skilled surgeon, Q managed to weasel the cup under his blanket without spilling a drop with a contented sigh of relief.  

Alec mobile rang in the living room and he went to retrieve it.  "Yes he made it in one piece, Moneypenny. I grabbed him at the kerb otherwise he be wandering around out front with his eyes closed.  Actually remembered to hand over the Meds you sent with him too." Alec talked to Moneypenny with his back turned to Q for a moment and when he turned back around Q had disappeared from the table and the door to the Garden was standing wide open. "Fuck Moneypenny. Got to go.  He's escaped on me all doped up in just his pants."  Alec hurried out the garden door to find Q curled up on the garden sofa in the shade.  “What the fuck are you doing out here?  You need to be in bed, Q!” Alec sighed heavily.

“Air!” Q waved a hand at him again.  “Sleep.” giving him a two finger gesture again.

“Alright.  You made yourself clear.  That one I understood.  Budge over if you insist on being out in the air for a while.  Q struggled to sit up blanket still draped over his head blocking out the light.   “Come here,  you little shite.” Alec sat and pulled him down, cradling Q’s head in his lap as he rearranged the blanket so that Q’s eyes were still covered but Alec’s could gently stroke his finger’s through Q’s hair.  “You sleep.  Let Meds kick in and then later we’ll eat and get you the rest of the way to bed.”

Q mumbled something as he started to drift off, waving a slender hand at Alec again from the outer edges of the blanket.

“Whatever you say, Q.” Alec chuckled gently stroking his fingers through the dark curls.  “Whatever you say.”

 


End file.
